Little Kate Ashby Gets Executed (Elephant012's version)
Little Kate Ashby Gets Executed AKA Little Kate Ashby Gets Executed Again is Elephant012's version of Little Kate Ashby Goes to Jail Summary (PLEASE DON'T EDIT OR ELSE CYBER WOO WILL KICK YOU OUT OF THIS WIKIA, GIFFANY WILL EXILE YOU AND UNLEASH THE WRATH OF NORTH KOREA AND THE SOVIET UNION, THE LION GUARD WILL NUKE AND OBLITERATE YOU, JR MIME WILL BLOCK YOU AND SARAH WEST WILL MAKE GROUNDED VIDEOS OUT OF YOU. AND SEBASTIAN, ELEPHANT012 MEANS IT YOU FILTHY IMPERIALIST MENACE BECAUSE GEUMSAEGI, KIM JONG UN, JOSEPH STALIN AND THE KIM DYNASTY SAID SO BECAUSE THE SOVIET UNION AND NORTH KOREA ARE WAY MORE BETTER THAN YOU!) After murdering her grandmother for the 2nd time, Kate Smith AKA Little Kate Ashby gets punished (Warren Style Punishments) by the animal visitors as they force her to do stuff not made by her favorite companies like watching monster movies and shows and eating gross animal foods for murdering her grandmother Beatrice Dew. Then, Selkie and her friends send Little Kate Ashby back to The Lakeside where she belongs to be used as an Aztec sacrifice. A werewolf, a basilisk and a dragon clobber and eat Little Kate Ashby and she's gone for good. Transcript (NO EDITING! REMEMBER, ONLY LOGGED ON USERS CAN EDIT! IF NOT, CYBER WOO WILL KICK YOU OUT OF THIS WIKIA FOR GOOD, GIFFANY WILL EXILE YOU AND UNLEASH THE WRATH OF NORTH KOREA AND THE SOVIET UNION, THE LION GUARD WILL NUKE AND OBLITERATE YOU, JR MIME WILL BLOCK YOU AND SARAH WEST WILL MAKE GROUNDED VIDEOS OUT OF YOU, YOU IMPERIALIST WOLF TRASH BECAUSE GEUMSAEGI, JOSEPH STALIN, KIM JONG UN AND THE KIM DYNASTY SAID SO BECAUSE NORTH KOREA AND THE SOVIET UNION ARE WAY BETTER THAN YOU!!!!!) Part 1: Little Kate Ashby's porn stuff gets demolished and her Cinderella monster gets killed *(Perry, United Kingdom, November 12, 2018) *see Little Kate Ashby in bed with her pornographic stuff everywhere and her Cinderella monster out of her card. William Smith walks in *William Smith: Wake up! *(Little Kate Ashby gets out of bed wearing her nightgown) *Little Kate Ashby: What now? *William Smith: Kate Smith, since you've been killing people, destroying places, hurting Selkie and her friends, looking up porn and making fake VHS, DVD and Blu-Ray openings. Everything in your room including your pornographic stuff will be destroyed along with your Adult Swim and Comedy Central stuff by Dragon Kamui and you won't like it. Also, Dragon Kamui is going to kill your Cinderella monster as well. *Kate Smith: Dad, please! Anything but summoning Dragon Kamui to destroy my stuff! * * * Part 2 finale: Kate Smith gets doomed and sent back to the Lakeside where she belongs to be used as an Aztec sacrifice/Eaten by and sacrificed to the 3 monster girls *Nightmare from Fire Emblem Fates plays in the background repeatingly *William Smith: Wow! Look at that Kate! There are so many visitors who are here to see you! *Bing Bong: I'm Bing Bong from Inside Out, you'll not only be forced to watch my monster movie, but other monster movies as well. *Reggie: I'm Reggie from Free Birds, you'll forget your memories all about porn. *Classified: I'm Classified from The Penguins of Madagascar. *Sharptooth: *Chanticleer: *Aslan: *Soren: *Freddy Ferret: *Cyber Woo: I'm Cyber Woo from King of the Monsters 2, your people magazine collection will be burned and we'll hit your head on the walls 100 times everyday nonstop! *Ray: *Hank: I'm Hank from Finding Dory. You will eat gross animal stuff such as dead animals, ear wigs, poached raccoon tails, rat burgers, dried lizards, cat litter, snakes on a stick, sardines, bugs, chicken feet soup, crusty bat fangs, fried skunks, bee stinger sushi, pig nose pancakes, deep fried seal flippers, dirty deer antlers and elephant tusk crackers! *Freddy Fazbear: *Kai: I'm Kai from Zambezia. You'll play monster video games such as Five Nights at Freddy's series, Cuphead, The King of the Monsters 1 & 2, Pokèmon games, Godzilla games, Rampage games, Fire Emblem games and Earnest Evans trilogy! *Selkie: I'm Selkie from Fire Emblem Fates. You will be forced to watch monster movies and shows such as Pokemon, Digimon, Yu-Gi-Oh, The Lion Guard, Back at the Barnyard, Inside Out, Free Birds, The Penguins Of Madagascar, The Land Before Time Series, The Chronicles of Naria: The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe, Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole, Barnyard, The Princess and the Frog, The Black Cauldron, Finding Dory, Zambezia and Rock-A-Doodle. *Lunick: I'm Lunick the bird guy, You won't remember anything porn! *Sonic: *Tails: *Knuckles: *Amy Rose: *Big: *Cream: *Blaze: *Espio: *Charmy: *Vector: *Shadow: *Rouge: *Jet: *Wave: *Storm: *Kion: *Bunga: *Beshte: *Ono: *Fuli: *Mtoto: *Kambuni: *Kwato: *Gumba: *Shauku: *Spark Mandrill: *Flame Mammoth: *Storm Eagle: *Sting Chameleon: *Armored Armadillo: *Launch Octopus: *Boomer Kuwanger: *Chill Penguin: *Wire Sponge: *Flame Stag: *Morph Moth: *Magna Centipede: *Crystal Snail: *Bubble Crab: *Wheel Gator: *Overdrive Ostrich: *William Smith: I agree with everyone. *Selkie: Now me and my friends will send you back to The Lakeside where you belong so you can be used as an Aztec sacrifice! * * *(Cut to: The Lakeside) *see Kate Smith sleeping at The Lakeside. She eventually regains conciseness as she is shocked) *Kate Smith: Huh? What happened? Where am I? * * * * * * [[Category:2018 videos] Category:Grounded Videos by Elephant012 Category:Longest Videos Category:Iris, Giffany, Dark Magician Girl, and Azura cartoons Category:Episodes with Roll Light and her friends Category:Megaman X show Category:The Lion Guard show Category:Protected Pages